hidden_valley_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
FallowClan (Official)
>> Can I have a high rank[deputy, medicine cat, ect. << Simply asking or begging for a rank is not accepted. FallowClan has just started out, and while these roles are empty, you may not just request it unless you are a close and trusted friend. >> How do I earn a high rank then? << Once a few more cats have joined, Sorrelstar will pick a cat to fill the open ranks. Once again, do not beg for a rank, that will lower your chances of getting picked incredibly. >>Can I have a mate?<< Of course! As long as both cats in the relationship approve, anyone can be mates no matter who they are as long as the age difference between their OCs is appropriate. (Ex: A young apprentice can't be mates with a warrior, in this situation, wait until the apprentice graduates.) >>How many OCs are allowed?<< 2. ScorchClan and MinnowClan also both allow 2 cats per user. >>Can my other OC join another clan?<< Please discuss this with Sorrelstar and the other clan leader. It most likely won't be a problem, but if for some reason the clan leaders won't allow it, that's that. >>Can my OC believe in something other than the Deities or StarClan?<< While the Deities are the main religion of the clan, of course they can. StarClan is also an accepted belief. The only exception is as long as the religion isn't something incredibly dark-oriented. We'd prefer if it leaned more towards the light or neutral side. If you want your character to be dark, insane, a killer, etc. [[ScorchClan (Official)|'ScorchClan']] may be a better fit for you. If you want your character to have slightly dark beliefs, I'll be happy to discuss it with you on [[Message Wall:FunkySunky|'my message wall']]. >>Can I be anything other than a domestic cat<< No. Only domestic cats are allowed currently. Although this may be subject to change in the future for FallowClan, currently it is not up for any negotiation. >>Can I edit the wiki?<< No. Do edit this page in any way. You cannot add yourself to the members list, and you cannot remove yourself. Let a granted page editor do it, please. This applies for ANY FallowClan page where it is not specifically stated that anonymous editing of any member is allowed. Also: Adding a photo to the gallery does not count as editing. You may do this if you wish as long as the photo is FallowClan related and is appropriate. >>How do I join?<< That's pretty easy. Just find the form under the joining section, and then fill it out in the comments section below and submit it! We will try to review your form as quickly as possible! 5/16/2016:' '' ''FallowClan is almost set up and ready for roleplay! Please be patient as joining forms will be released and accepted shortly! None Currently! Events '''''Tunnel Races Those experienced enough race through the intercrossing labyrinth of tunnels beneath the territory to a designated point. Any exits besides the finish will be guarded as to prevent cheating. The first one who reaches the finish gets first pick of fresh kill for the night! Swimming in the Watering Hole On hot days the clan may go swimming as a group in the watering hole. The day includes splash battles, swim lessons for the younger cats, and other sorts of fun activities! If you ever have an idea for an event feel free to talk to Sorrelstar about it. We're always open to new ideas! Upcoming Gatherings None Currently! >> Leader << The Leader is the top rank of the Clan. Their word is law. All the Leaders of FallowClan have been directly approved by the deities, and continue to have a strong relationship with them. They head the council. >> Deputy << The Deputy is the second in command. Like the leader, they have been approved by the deities. If something is to happen to the leader, the deputy will take their place. They are to be treated with very high respect. They are a member of the council. >> Commander << The Commander '''is the head of the warriors. They are third in command. They become deputy if something happens to their superior. They are responsible for the awareness of what is happening within their ranks, and once the deputy has assigned patrols, they head over the warrior rank, gathering information and giving a report to the Leader at the end of each day. They are a member of the council. >> Tunneler Elite << The 'Tunneler Elite '''is made up of two cats. They are the third in command. One of the two, or the commander, become deputy if something happens to their superior. These two tunnelers are the heads of the tunneling rank. They instruct the members on what to dig and what to create as is necessary, and unlike the warrior rank, assign tasks instead of the deputy. At the end of each day they give a report about what has gotten done to the leader. They are members of the council. ''>> Medicine Cat << The '''Medicine Cat is the healer of the group. They tend to the sick and injured. The clan's health is their priority. They also speak to the deities if necessary, and are usually the ones to receive enlightenments, also known as prophecies. They are a member of the council. >> Tunneler Elite << The Tunneler Elite 'is made up of two cats. These two tunnelers are the heads of the tunneling rank. They instruct the members on what to dig and what to create as is necessary, and unlike the warrior rank, assign tasks instead of the deputy. At the end of each day they give a report about what has gotten done to the leader. They are members of the council. ''>> Warrior << The '''Warriors are the protectors, fighters and hunters of the Clan. They fight and defend the clan, even if it costs them their lives. >> Tunneler << The Tunnelers 'are the craftsman of the clan. They are responsible for digging out tunnels and dens, extending and reinforcing dens, as well as creating or gathering things the clan may need besides herbs. They are to be held with as much respect as a warrior, as they still will sometimes perform their duties as well, fighting in battles when necessary. ''>> Apprentice << '''Apprentices are the younger cats in training to earn their warrior name. They're the most that are expected most from. Every apprentice will soon go through the Warrior Test or Tunneler Test to prove what they have learned and what they can do as a Warrior or Tunneler. Medicine Apprentices are slightly different from the other apprentices. They are trained in the ways of a medicine cat, and are exposed to the deities from early apprenticeship. Although they do not get a say in most matters, Medicine Apprentices do attend councils, as exposure to being a member once they have graduated. >> Queen << The Queens are the mothers of the clan. They carry the future generations of CreviceClan and nurse the kits and are to be as well, treated with respect when nursing or kitting. >> Kit << The Kits are the youth of the clan. They are raised by the Queens in the nursery until they are six moons of age, to which they will then become an apprentice. They are to be treated with kindness and encouragement but should also know their places. >> Elder << The Elders are the retired cats of the clan. They have wisdom of the Clan and it's past. They are members of the council. >> The Council<< The Council '''is a group of ranks within the clan that come together to meet on issues. It is headed by the leader of the clan. It's members are made up of the Deputy, Commander, Tunneler Elites, Medicine Cat, and the Elders. It is also observed by the Medicine Cat Apprentice for when they become a full Medicine Cat. If you already have one OC who takes part in the council, you cannot bring two OCs. If any other ranks are caught trying to listen to a meeting without permission punishing is inevitable. ''Please Note: All empty officials ranks will be filled shortly! Do not beg for a rank please.'' >> Leader (x1) << >> Deputy (x1)<< >> Commander (x1)<< >> Tunneler Elite (x2)<< >> Medicine Cat (x1)<< >> Medicine Cat Apprentice (x1)<< >> Warriors (x15)<< >> Tunnelers (x15)<< >> Apprentices (x10)<< >> Queens (x5)<< >> Kits (x7)<< ''Roleplay Rules'' ''These rules apply specifically to you, the roleplayer.''' ''>> Ask First! << You may not kill another persons OC without the users permission. All 3 clans follow this rule, so if someone kills your character without asking first, consult an admin. >> Roleplayers and their Characters. There's a difference!<< Just because someones OC is grumpy or rude, doesn't mean the player themself is! Please do NOT get upset with the roleplayer just because their character isn't kind with yours, or doesn't agree with yours on something. >>Impersonating << Never impersonate an admin/mod or another character. If we log in to the chat and find you pretending to be us, you will be banned. Please note: If you're just goofing around, it's fine. But if we catch you actually roleplaying said character, you will be in trouble. While we're at it, please do not pretend to be a role that your character isn't. If you didn't get the rank you wanted, just try again at a different time. >>No Editing The Wiki<< Please do NOT edit the wiki in anyway. If you have a suggestion for our pages, or perhaps you want to add something, talk to Sorrelstar. This applies to ANY FallowClan page on the wiki that is not your own OC page, or that does not have it stated on the page that it is free to edit. FallowClan Symbol.jpg|''Created by FunkySunky''